Pacaran , Yuk !
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Antonio berniat menembak Bella untuk menjadi Pacarnya , Bagaimana cara dia menembaknya ? Don't Like Don't Read . Disini Hetero semua karena saya suka Hetero , hehehe...  dan EDITED karena saya menambahkan beberapa kata biar enak dibacanya


Yoyoyoyo…. Kembali lagi dengan Just and Sil dengan cerita baru dan menceritakan Favorite Pair kami yang ke 2 , SpaGium, ehehe…. Ceritanya pasangan SpaGium ini belum pacaran dan disini kami membuat Gilbert dan Kirana udah pacaran ekekekeke… Dan kami juga belum melanjutkan Princess Light and Prince Dark , karena Just lagi terkena virus males , hehehe….. ini cerita udah Kami buat pas 28 februari pas dimana hari teman Just ,Madara (disamarin namanya hehe..) nembak sahabatnya Sil yaitu Bieberland (Minta disamarin juga , ckckck…) sampai difoto-foto , direkam , ckck.. walaupun hubungan mereka cuman 2 minggu dan ini juga merupakan kisah nyata , haha… , dan juga aku baru tahu kalau nama grupnya Bad Touch Trio bukan Trio Bad Touch (halah , cuman kebalik aja)Baik daripada Kami berbacot ria ,lebih baik anda membaca cerita kami dan jangan lupa review dan kalau nge-flame gunakan kata yang baik dan benar , oce….

Dan sebenarnya tadi Cerita kami tidak bisa di publish dan terima kasih terhadap Baka-Pon yang sudah menolong kami ^^v

Dan mudah-mudahan gak nyasar amin ! Dan ini juga cerita kami Edit .

* * *

Disclaimer : Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hideuangkas Himaruyakuya #dihajar , maksudnya Hidekaz Himaruya , ehehe….

Rate : T ( Jaga~jaga..)

Genre : Romance , Humor (mungkin?)

Warning : OOC , OOT , OC , TYPO(S) , HUMOR GARING KAYAK KRIPIK PISANG KESUKAAN AUTHOR , STRIGHT PAIRING , DLL

* * *

Pada pagi hari yang cerah , seperti biasa pada hari Senin , akan selalu diadakan upacara di sekolah elite World Academy ini . Para anak-anak World Academy langsung menuju ke lapangan , Ayo kita sorot pada Murid-murid ceweknya yaitu Bella dari Negara Belgium , Kirana yang berasal dari Negara Indonesia , Elizaveta dari Negara Hungary dan Sey yang berasal dari Negara Seychelles . Mereka berempat berasal dari kelas XI-B .

Kali ini yang menjadi petugas upacaranya berasal dari kelas XI-B , mereka berempat juga menjadi petugas upacara , Bella , Elizaveta dan Sey menjadi pengibar bendera dan Kirana menjadi pembaca UUD (Undang-Undang Dunia) [emang ada ?]. Dan sedangkan ehem-pacar-ehem mereka , menjadi Pleton dan Pemimpin Upacara . Gilbert menjadi Pleton 1 (Maksa jadi Pleton 1 katanya biar eksis , helelele….) yang merupakan pacar dari Kirana , Francis menjadi Pleton 2 ( Sumpah aku kagak amat percaya….) yang merupakan pacar dari Sey , Antonio jadi Pleton 3 yang ternyata masih single , WOW ! Dan Terakhir sang Pemimpin Upacara yaitu Roderich sang murid teladan sekolah yang merupakan pacar dari Elizaveta .

* * *

Skip aja bagian upacara , nanti tak buat ceritanya~~~~~

Upacara telah selesai , Ayo kita menuju kelas XI-B .

* * *

~Pembicaraan anak laki-laki~

"Antonio,ini sudah saatnya sebelum orang itu diambil ama orang Tsundere,Judes,dan gak AWESOME,itu!" Teriak Gilbert keras-keras .

"Gilbert,coba diam!" Teriak Antonio sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah seperti buah sayur kesukaannya .

"Ayolah,Mon Ami! Langkah pertama itu basa-basi dulu abis itu kamu Tembak" Senyum Francis dengan mesumnya .

"Loh,kalo di tembak mati,dong orangnya?" Jawab Antonio dengan sangat Innocentnya , sampai membuat Gilbert dan Francis ber_sweatdrop_ .

"GOBLOKNYA KAMU...! MAKSUD FRANCIS ITU KAMU NYATAIN PERASAAN NYA,DASAR ORANG GAK AWESOME!" Teriak Gilbert sampai membuat Antonio langsung menyumpelkan tisu(?) ke telinga nya .

"Oh,aku kira nembak orangnya pake pistol" Jawab Antonio sambil melepas sumpelan tisu di telinganya , sedangkan Francis dan Gilbert langsung ber _headbag_ karena bisa-bisa nya punya teman yang terlalu polos kayak gitu .

"Susah,orang belum berpengalaman" Ujar Roderich sambil membaca buku musik Chopin tercintanya(?)

* * *

~Pembicaraan anak perempuan yang mendengar~

"Wuih…. Siapa tuh orang yang mau ditembak Antonio?" Tanya Belgium sambil memakan coklat kesukaannya .

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu,Ahahaha…." Tawa Kirana .

"Uhuk…Uhuk….. Kesedak aku,jangan bercanda deh,belum April Mop,Tauk!" Ujar Bella sambil menepuk dada nya karena keselak .

"Astaga,Bella itu sudah gossip lama,cuman kamu aja yang gak tau!" Kata Elizaveta sambil berpose ala detektif .

"Aku setuju sama , Eli" Setuju si Sey .

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang tentang itu . Tiba-tiba Antonio langsung datang menuju tempat dimana Bella duduk , Bella duduk disebelah Kirana , dan Elizaveta duduk disebelah Sey yang berada dibelakang tempat duduk Kirana dan Bella .

"Bella~Chan,bersiap-siaplah" Bisik Kirana sambil tersenyum jahil . Eliza dan Sey juga ikut tersenyum jahil dan sedangkan Bella menatap mereka dengan tatapan Apaan-sih-mencurigakan-betul-jadi-orang !

"Ano… Bella" Panggil Antonio dengan muka yang memerah kayak orang abis ditampar ama emaknya , loh ?

Saat Antonio memanggil Bella , seluruh anak-anak kelas XI-B menatap mereka berdua dan meneriaki mereka berdua seperti " Cihiye…Prikitiew(?)..." . Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya berSalTing ria .(Salah Tingkah ,maksudnya) .

"Biasa,kalau mau menembak cewek itu harus basa-basi dulu,ya,kan?" Jelas Francis terhadap Gilbert dengan senyuman mesumnya .

"Aku pertama juga kayak gitu sama Kirana , malah pake nyanyian lagi , kesesese~~~ " Tawa Gilbert dengan khas nya .(kalau mau lihat cara Gilbert nembak Kirana silahkan membaca Snow Fairy on my Valentine's Day #kokmalahpromosi)

"Bella…. Anu….." Ujar Antonio sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya seperti orang lagi kutuan,loh?

"Iya , ada apa?" Jawab Bella dengan santainya sambil menaruh coklatnya ke dalam kolongan mejanya .

"Bella , anu…. Hm… KA…KAMU PUNYA DUIT PULSA,GAK?" Teriak Antonio dengan lantang sehingga dia lupa apa yang harus dikatakan sebenarnya .

Anak-anak kelas XI-B langsung ber_gubrak_ ria saat apa yang dikatakan Antonio tadi . Vash yang mendengarnya langsung geregetan karena Antonio tidak mengatakannya _to the point_ aja .

"KALAU MAU NEMBAK BILANG AJA DI DEPAN KELAS! GAK USAH KELAMAAN, LAMA-LAMA TAK DOR KAMU!" Ancam Vash sambil mengangkat senjata Rifel tercintanya(?) , Lily sang adik langsung menenangkan kakaknya yang sedang naik darah itu . Anak-anak kelas XI-B langsung mendapat ide dari ancaman Vash terhadap Antonio tadi . Bella langsung ditarik anak-anak ceweknya ke depan kelas dan sedangkan Antonio,dia malah ditendang sama anak-anak cowoknya ke depan kelas.

Mereka berdua bertubrukan dan tentu saja muka mereka berdua langsung memerah karena malu .

"Dimana-mana kalau orang mau nembak,cowoknya harus berlutut" Teriak Mathias terhadap Antonio yang bingung harus melakukan apa ? .

Bukannya berlutut,Antonio malah duduk bersila . Anak-anak yang menyaksikannya langsung ber_Gubrak_ lagi .Setelah itu Antonio langsung berdiri , dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat anak-anak ceweknya ber_kyaa-kyaa_ ria .

"Bella,Kita Pacaran,Yuk!" Ujar Antonio sambil menggenggam tangan Bella dan mengatakannya dengan lancar dan mantap . (Sil :jadi judul,deh!)

Bella disitu langsung terdiam , beberapa saat kemudian , dia langsung menjawab pernyataan Antonio itu .

"Iya" Ujar Bella dengan muka memerah dan mengatakannya dengan singkat , padat dan teliti .( kayak nasehat kepala sekolah author yang dulu aja )

Antonio langsung memeluk Bella dan menggendong Bella dengan Bridal Style . Elizaveta dkk langsung memotret dan merekam kejadian itu . Antonio langsung menurunkan Bella dan mereka berdua kembali ke tempat masing-masing . Bella langsung di datangin anak cewek-ceweknya,ada yang bilang selamat dan ada juga yang minta PJ . Nah,bagaimana dengan keadaan sang laki-laki ?

Yap ! Antonio langsung dibajakin anak-anak cowoknya dan yang paling banyak bajakinnya adalah Vash karena dia lah yang memberikan idenya , halala….. , setelah itu amblas lah duitnya Antonio untuk beli bola baru .

Setelah kejadian itu datanglah sang Guru Sejarah , Bapak Guru Ancient Rome yang banyak disukai oleh anak-anak World Academy . Anak-anak XI-B langsung menceritakan kejadian Bella dan Antonio tadi . Sang Guru langsung membajak Antonio,lagi .

"Bapak,Duit saya sudah habis,gara-gara dibajakin anak-anaknya" Teriak Antonio sambil men_Death Glare_ anak-anak cowoknya,sedangkan anak cowoknya hanya bersiul-siul ria .

"Saya tak mau tahu yang pasti,anda harus memberi saya 10 % dari gajian saya , eh, maksud saya dari PJ anda dengan nak Bella" ujar Pak Guru Ancient Rome yang mungkin hanya bercanda atau mungkin malah serius . Setelah itu Pingsanlah Antonio dengan sangat tidak elitnya .

Setelah,pelajaran Pak Guru Ancient Rome selesai , Antonio dan Bella yang merupakan pasangan baru langsung mojok dipojokan kelas dekat jendela dengan jarak 9 cm (astagah , sampai diukur segala) , betapa romantis sekali .

Dan dijauh sana ada yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka , malah melainkan cemburu . Dan Orang itu langsung menghela nafas dan mengatakan " Kalau Konoyaro Bastard itu membuatnya menangis dan aku pasti akan menghajarmu sampai ajalmu tiba ".

* * *

The end~~~

* * *

Sil : Wowo , cerita One Shoot kita yang ketiga ….

Just : Iya…. Aku kasian ngelihat temanku si Bumbu Roycho patah hati gara-gara si Madara pacaran ama Bieberland , ckckck….

Sil : Tapi si Madara dan Bieberland merupakan pasangan kocak kayak SpaGium , loh !

Just : Iya ,sih ! dan kalian apakah tahu siapa orang yang patah hati saat melihat Antonio menembak Bella ?

Sil : Kalau tahu jangan lupa meng-Review cerita ini dan kalau mau nge-flame gunakan kata yang baik dan benar . Dan juga orang yang cemburu itu sifatnya juga sama kayak si bumbu Roycho itu .

Kirana , Gilbert , Elizaveta , Roderich , Sey , Francis : Kok adegan kami dikit ?

Just : Karena kalian cuman pemeran pembantu saja . Dan juga ini kami edit ulang karena ada kesalahan teknis(?)

Sil : Dan juga ada pesan dari Bieberland "Aku gak sampe dipeluk-peluk ama digendong-gendong kali !"

Just : Itulah dia , dan juga sekian dari cerita kami dan jangan lupa Review,ya ? Sayonara !


End file.
